Vida de Ladra
by Shotgirl
Summary: Azamria e Rosette sao as maiores ladras conhecidas e Joshua e Chrono tem de as apanhar. AzxJ e um pouco de CxR
1. Chapter 1

**Vida de Ladra**

**Chapter 1**

Numa grande casa,duas raparigas ouviam o noticiário, que apresentava uma entrevista com uns policias sobre um roubo que se passou à noite.

**-Estava no banco central da cidade onde aconteceu um furto. – disse a jornalista – Iremos agora entrevistar o chefe da policia sobre mais informações.**

**-Como já sabem, na noite passada o banco foi assaltado** **e ainda não sabemos muito bem quanto levaram, foi mais ou menos, 70 ou 60 milhões de dólares. – informou o chefe da policia.**

**-Tem alguma ideia de quem tenha roubado? – perguntou um jornalista**

**-Ainda não temos provas mas achamos que foram as ****Santas****. – respondeu o chefe**

**-E podíamos informar mais sobre os criminosos. – pediu uma jornalista**

**-Bem, em primeiro lugar, os criminosos não são criminosos mas sim criminosas, em segundo, sabemos que elas não são descuidadas e em terceiro elas apresentem sempre uma rosa vermelha e outra branca em forma de cruz no local do roubo. E não posso informar mais.**

**-E aqui está alguma informação que conseguimos tirar. Sou a Kate e teremos mais informações no horário da noite.**

Quando a jornalista acabou a entrevista, a televisão onde estava a mostrar a entrevista desligou.

-Então! Eu estava vendo o noticiário. – disse uma rapariga

-Rosette, temos mais do que nos preocupar do que ouvir disparates. – respondeu outra rapariga.

-Já guardaste o dinheiro? – perguntou Rosette

-Já. – respondeu a rapariga – Esse pessoal é mesmo burro. Não dava para notar que só roubamos 5 milhões de dólares.

-Tens razão, Az. Esse banco deve estar para ir à falência. E nós fomos muito generosas em não deixar aquilo vazio. – insinuou Rosette

-Bem, vamos falar no próximo roubo. E desta vez vamos fazer um maior. Nestes dias temos feito assalto pequenos e até parece que é de 5ª categoria. – disse Azmaria

-Tens razão. Nós somos as ladras mais procuradas pela Europa e América do Norte, temos que nos empenhar.

-Bem, eu espero que +ara a próxima nos divertiremos mais. Estes guardas eram mesmo umas galinhas.

-Podes querer. Tu só amostraste a arma e acertaste no braço de um que eles fugiram logo.

-Já sei onde iremos assaltar.

-Onde? – disse Rosette depressa

-Acalma-te. E que tal o cofre-forte da cidade. Lá está todo o dinheiro do presidente e do pessoal mais rico.

-Boa ideia. Quando?

-Bem, pode ser hoje mas tenho que pesquisar a que horas e a troca de vigilância, pois lá segurança reforçada e nós somos só duas.

-Estás com medo dos guardas. – gozou Rosette

-Claro que não, mas se nos apanharem iremos presas ou pior.

-Ok. Vamos lá pesquisar.

-Queres dizer eu. Tu pegas sempre num pacote de batatas fritas e pões-te a ouvir musica

Elas foram para o escritório e começaram a pesquisar

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Na delegacia da cidade, todos os investigadores estavam almoçando quando, de súbito, o chefe entrou.

-Eu não posso acreditar. Mais um roubo e nada de provas. – refilava o chefe

-O que se passa, chefe? Acalme-se senão fica com rugas. – disse uma mulher

-Muito engraçado, Satela. Mas temos que apanhar aquele grupinho de bandidas. – disse o chefe

-E o que pretende fazer? – perguntou um rapaz

O chefe deu um meio sorriso e disse:

-Ainda bem que perguntas, Chrono. Eu tive a ver as fichas das nossas amigas e tive o prazer que fotocopia-las para ver se chegamos a uma conclusão. Reunião já! – gritou o chefe.

-Acalme-se Regminton. – disse outra vez Satela

Os três entraram na sala de reunião e sentaram. Regminton olhou para os lugares e notou que um estava vazio.

-Onde é que está o Joshua? – perguntou ele

-Bem, ele ainda não chegou. E ele não tinha o turno da manha mas deve estar a caminho. – informou Chrono

E, logo em seguida, entrou um rapaz loiro na sala.

-Outra vez atrasado! – gritou Regminton – Eu só não te despeço porque tu és um dos melhores e é difícil encontrar gente assim.

-E também porque você gosta de mim. – disse o rapaz

Regminton pôs a mão na cara e olhou de imediato para as pessoas presentes na sala e começou a falar.

-Bem, à vossa frente está a ficha das nossas amigas. Eu li e vi que haviam testemunhas. A primeira testemunha viu-as numa estalagem e deu-nos informação sobre as **Santas** e fez o auto-retrato delas, eram duas raparigas, a mais alta tinha cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos verdes, e a mais baixa tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e encaracolados e olhos castanhos. A segunda viu-as numa luta contra uns guardas, a mais alta tinha cabelo avermelhado e estava de óculos escuros, e a mais baixa tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos e olhos azuis. E a ultima testemunha viu-as a fugir a polícia, a mais alta estava com um rabo-de-cavalo, cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos, e a mais baixa estava com uma trança, cabelo preto e de óculos.

-Então elas usam disfarces e não mascaras. Tem uma classe e originalidade. – disse Joshua.

-Não me interrompas para dizer parvoíces – gritou o chefe – Elas usam nomes de código. Tenho umas fotografias um pouco desfocadas mas dá para ver o corpo de costas. – ele entregou as fotografias – a do lado direito é conhecida por Madalena e a da esquerda por Fátima.

-Elas tem um cu. – interrompeu Joshua que olhou para Regminton que olhava-o com um olhar assassino – Então o que iremos fazer?

-Bem, Satela irá tentar descobrir o paradeiro delas mesmo que só temos as rosas e não tem nenhuma impressão digital. Tu e o Chrono tentaram apanhá-las.

-Ok! – disseram os três.

_Continua_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vidra de ladra**

**Chapter 2**

Num grande escritório, Azmaria pesquisava sobre os horários da troca de guardas enquanto Rosette dormia tranquilamente.

-Aleluia! Estava a ver que hoje não saia daqui. – disse Azmaria – Rosette já sei a que horas vamos atacar!

-Ahh! – saltou Rosette da cadeira – Já encontraste?

-Já! Mas há um pequeno problema.

-Qual?

-Bem, como já sabes nós temos sempre 20 minutos para desligar a electricidade e roubar o pretendido.

-Sim. E? Ainda não vi o problema.

-Se não me tivesses interrompido! – gritou Azmaria – Como nós somos tão conhecidas, parece que reforçaram a guarda e só temos cinco minutos.

-E? Não éramos nós que queríamos mais acção. Então temos toda a acção e ainda pode nos calhar uns guardas bons para nos tentar capturar.

-Sim, isso é verdade e ainda não tinha pensado nisso.

-Então está tudo resolvido. A que horas atacamos?

-Como daqui para lá são 15 minutos, partiremos às 11:45 e assaltamos à meia-noite.

-Óptimo!

………………………………………………………………

Eram meia-noite em ponto quando duas mulheres saltaram a janela do cofre-forte da cidade. As duas estavam com a mesma roupa e com uns óculos escuros.

-Cuidado com os alarmes. – avisou a mais baixa

-Ok!

Elas andaram até ao cofre só que quando elas saíram o alarme disparou, que alarmou os guardas que vieram o mais rápido possível e acompanhados com eles veio Joshua.

"-Satela tinha razão, elas viriam aqui de qualquer jeito, é pena que ela não sabia quando nem a que horas senão o Chrono estaria aqui comigo para apanha-las" pensou ele que se encontrou com elas pelo caminho. Sem hesitar, ele agarrou o braço de uma das fujitivas fazendo-a parar.

-Fátima! – gritou Madalena

-Vai embora Madalena. Eu trato disto sozinha.

-Mas vais ser presa.

-Não vou nada. – gritou Fátima que viu os guardas a irem atrás de Madalena – Vai!

E contra sua vontade, Madalena fugiu deixando Fátima sozinha com Joshua ainda agarrando o braço dela. Ela se virou e enfrentou-o.

-Estás a magoar-me, sabias? – disse ela

-Não me importa. Vais estar assim até chegarmos à esquadra e enquanto não chegarmos vou fazer-te um questionário.

-Qual? Um sobre a minha vida social ou sexual?

-Primeiro vais dizer-me a tua identidade senão irei descobrir à força.

Ela não respondeu. Quando ele aproximou o seu braço livre, ela rapidamente apanhou-o e torceu-o fazendo com que ele larga-se o seu braço.

-Eu disse que não ia ser presa.

Ele respondeu-lhe, empurrando-a com a sua outra mão desocupada. Ela quase caia no chão mas equilibrou-se. Furiosa, ela aproximou-se dela dando-lhe um murro na cara. Ele chegou-se para trás e quando olhou para cima notou que ela iria lhe atacar novamente e desviou-se mas não foi poupado pois ela fez-lhe uma rasteira deixando-o cair ao chão. Ela parou à beira dele e rapidamente pôs-se em cima dele fazendo os seus braços de apoio que estavam em cima do peito dele, as caras perto que podia-se ouvir a respiração deles.

-Tu não podes comigo! – disse ela

Ele olhou directamente para ela. Não se conseguia identificar a cara dela pois ela estava com os óculos e uma peruca preta. Ele estava com a cara tapada menos os olhos.

-O gato comeu-te a língua? – perguntou ela sarcástica

-Eu irei apanhar-lhe nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

-Isso é o que veremos.

Ela aproximou a cara dela no da dele, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na sua boca, levantou-se rapidamente e fugiu. Ele levantou-se e segui-a chegando ao telhado do prédio. Havia uma distância considerável a dois saltos e Azmaria estava a tentar ver uma maneira de fugir. Ele aproximou-se e virou-a vendo que os óculos não estavam postos mas com a pouca iluminação ele só conseguiu ver os olhos castanhos da rapariga que lhe atacou fazendo cair novamente e num grande impulso, ela deu um salto olímpico e conseguiu, por sorte pois quase cai-a, chegar ao outro edifício. Virou.se para ele e mandou-lhe um beijo desaparecendo em seguida.

Ele levantou-se e só conseguiu ver o beijo mandado por ela e viu-lhe desaparecer em seguida.

-Eu irei conseguir capturar-te e será presa. – disse ele que pensou em seguida "- Nunca mais me irei esquecer daqueles olhos"

**Continua…**

**Bem, aqui está o segundo capitulo da fic e desculpem o atraso dela pois eu não tive muito tempo nem inspiração para ela.**

**Agradeço à Susan Farrell pela review que me mandou. O quê que é isto? Só uma review, se não fosse pela Susan Farrell eu me teria esquecido desta fic e mais um obrigado para ela.**

**Como eu só sei do próximo capitulo quando escrevo não posso dar um resumo do terceiro capitulo mas será muito bom (espero eu).**

**Mandem reviews ou e-mails para mim: por lerem e até o próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vida de Ladra**

**Chapter 3**

Azmaria correu até ao antigo teatro onde Rosette a esperava.

-Eu disse que não ia ser presa.

-Já sei, tinhas toda a razão e ainda por cima tiveste a maior parte de diversão. Não é justo.

-Olha que o policia era bonito.

-Vês! Foi o que eu disse. Tiveste a diversão toda. Mas para me recompensares vais ter que me fazer um favor.

-Não bem coisa boa.

-Vais ter que ir comigo à discoteca.

-NÃO! Lá só à bêbados e tarados. Não me obrigues ir até lá.

-É por teres tido a diversão toda, agora é a minha vez.

-Está bem. Mas só fico lá pouco tempo depois ficas sozinha que não me importo.

Elas trocaram de roupa e foram directas para a discoteca. Azmaria odiava ir até lá, aquilo não era para uma dama como ela pensava. Só chegando lá, Rosette conheceu um rapaz e deixou Azmaria sozinha e aproveitando ela foi-se embora.

"-Eu daqui a algumas horas venho aqui ter" pensou ela que foi para o parque e sentou-se num banco perto do lago.

-O quê que uma rapariga indefesa como você está fazendo aqui sozinha? – perguntou uma voz por detrás dela

Ela virou-se e viu um rapaz loiro com olhos claros.

-Posso me sentar? – perguntou o rapaz

-Claro. – respondeu ela dando-lhe espaço para ele se sentar.

-Obrigado. Chamo-me Joshua. E tenho o prazer de falar?

-Azmaria, Azmaria Hendric.

-Muito prazer, Azmaria. – disse o rapaz que notou que conhecia aqueles olhos mas não se lembrava donde.

-Tambem tenho muito prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Joshua

-O Senhor está no céu. Trata-me só por Joshua.

-Desculpa. – disse Azmaria ficando um pouco corada.

-Sabes, tu tens uns olhos muito bonitos.

-Obrigado. Os seus também são. – disse ela ficando mais vermelha

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada.

-Bem, é que eu não estou habituada a falar com muitos homens.

-Não acredito que uma rapariga tão bonita com tu, não fala muito com homens. Ele devem cair aos seus pés.

-É que eu trabalho muito e não dá muito tempo para conviver com pessoas.

-E o quê que a senhorita faz.

"-Tinhas que abrir a tua grande boca, Azmaria. Tu não podes dizer que és uma ladra"

-Sou secretaria. E o senhor?

"-Eu não posso dizer que sou policia é melhor eu ocultar os factos"

-Sou professor de auto defesa.

-Um dia tem que me dar uma aula.

-É só dizer quando e eu darei.

-Bem, eu não sei quando tenho tempo mas se me der o seu número de telemóvel quando poder eu ligo.

-Muito bem. Deixe-me só anotá-lo e o darei imediatamente.

Ele deu seu número e quando Azmaria o guardava lembrou-se de sua amiga.

-Já está tão tarde é melhor eu ir-me embora. – disse Azmaria

-Também acho. Quer que eu a leve a casa?

-Não é preciso. Eu vivo aqui perto. – disse Azmaria que se despediu dando dois beijos na cara de Joshua que a fez ficar um pouco vermelha mas correu logo de seguida.

Qunado chegou à discoteca notou que Rosette a esperava na porta.

-Onde é que a menina estava?

-No parque.

-E não me disse não porquê?

-Porque você estava tão bem acompanhada que não queria interromper. E por falar nisso, o quê que aconteceu?

-Bem, ele chama-se Chrono e é professor de auto defesa e nós marcamos um encontro.

-Que engraçado. Eu também conheci um professor de auto defesa.

-E era bonito?

-Bem, sim – respondeu Azmaria um pouco envergonhada.

-Bem, como eu te conheço não aconteceu nada picante e é melhor irmos para casa e falaremos melhor amanha.

-Ok!

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado dos outros capítulos e desculpem se não tenho postado uma à muito tempo! Obrigado pelas reviwes! Obrigado!!!!!!! ******

**Vida de Ladra**

**Chapter 4**

Passou um mês desde o assalto e do encontro das **Santas** com os policias e as raparigas, ou para ser mais concreta a Rosette, decidiram tirar umas férias.

-Azmaria, tu sabes que só íamos estar este mês sem trabalhar mas é que o Chrono vais estar de férias durante 3 semanas e ele disse que ia às Caraíbas e ele perguntou se eu podia ir com ele. Podemos estar mais um mês? Por favor!!!! – suplicou Rosette que começou a sair com Chrono (um dos policias atrás delas se vocês se esqueceram) à um mês.

-Tu podes tirar mas eu estou farta de estar em casa. Eu ou trabalhar sozinha! – disse Azmaria

-Tu é que querias estar em casa. Tu podias sair comigo e com o Chrono.

-E fazer-me de vela. (ninguém gosta de fazer de vela)

-Ou podias ter saído com aquele que era professor. Ele não tinha te dado o numero dele?

-Bem, sim mas eu pus o cartão no bolso das calças e quando foi para lavar o cartão também foi e ficou desfeito. – disse Azmaria um pouco envergonhada mas não tanto pois Rosette já fez pior.

-És uma cabeça do ar!

-Olha quem fala! Lembras-te daquela vez que tu puseste a tua camisola vermelha com a roupa branca e depois tudo ficou cor-de-rosa? Ou daquela vez que tu tinhas que limpar o nosso cão e em vez de usar o seu champô usaste a pequena garrafa de lixívia (coitado do cão)? Olha que as garrafas não eram iguais.

-Eu lembro-me. Não precisavas de ser tão dura.

-Contigo temos que ser é pacientes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Se o chefe nos apanha a pesquisar sobre uma rapariga que não sejam as Santas, ele vai nos matar.

-Não te preocupes Chrono. O chefe só vem daqui a uma hora do almoço. – disse Joshua muito descontraído. – Como é que vai a tua nova namorada?

-Vai bem. – disse Chrono um pouco vermelho. – Encontrei!

-Eu sabia que conseguias!

-Azmaria Hendric. Tem 21 anos, partilha a casa, eu acho mas é mansão, com uma prima. Ela perdeu os pais aos 11 anos e o irmão mais novo aos 13.Seu pai e mãe foram assassinados num assalto. O irmão mais novo que foi raptado e pouco meses depois encontraram-no morto num armazém. Os tios, pais da prima que vive, cuidaram dela até aos 17 anos mas morreram quando a casa deles foi apanhada numa emboscada, eles foram queimados vivos. E parece que ela tinha outra prima mais velha do que ela uns cinco anos mas parece que quando a casa foi incendiada elas foram apanhadas pelas pessoas que fizeram a emboscada, elas foram violadas e abusadas de maus tratos e quando elas escaparam a prima mais velha dela foi apanha com um tiro que passou das costas pelo coração. Bem, parece que a tua amiga teve uma vida difícil e parece que esta prima dela é a única família dela. Tenho muita pena dela (também eu! Eu sou tão mazinha)

Joshua teve um aperto no coração, aquela rapariga que ele conheceu, simpática e gentil, viveu uma vida horrível, os pais assassinados, o irmão raptado e morto, os tios queimados vivos, a prima morta à sua frente, teve maus tratos e foi violada. Daqui a bocado vão dizer que ela andou na droga e no álcool.

-Não diz a morada dela? – perguntou Joshua

-Sim. (põe aqui uma morada qualquer ou ate a vossa).

-Obrigado! – disse Joshua que se levantou da cadeira e pegou no seu casaco.

-Tu não perdes tempo, pois não? – perguntou Chrono

-Achas! – insinuou Joshua

Joshua saiu do edifício para o parque de estacionamento. Abriu o carro e ligou-o. Seguiu para casa de Azmaria e entre esse tempo só pensava nela e no que iria dizer.

Ele chegou à rua e procurou a casa. Quando encontrou-a ele ficou hipnotizado pela grande casa que tinha à sua frente. Ele não sabia como é que ela teve dinheiro para aquilo mas depois racionou e disse a i mesmo que deveria ser herança.

Ele saiu do carro e foi ate majestoso portão. Respirou fundo e tocou na campainha onde ouviu a voz de um homem já nos seus 60.

-Mansão Hendric! Que está a falar?

-Sou Joshua e queria saber se a menina Azmaria está em casa?

-Sim! Se faz favor entre. – disse o mordomo.

Os grandes portões abriram e Joshua entrou e fez o seu caminho até à porta da mansão. Quando chegou o mordomo imediatamente abriu a porta e Joshua entrou.

-A menina Azmaria está no ginásio. Por favor siga-me. – disse o mordomo. Joshua fez o que lhe pediram e segui o homem.

**Bem, já acabei o quarto capítulo! Eu sei que está pequeno mas não me matam, porque se matarem não sabem o que vai acontecer. Desculpem a demora mas eu estava de ferias e tinha-me esquecido desta fic mas eu irei postar o mais rápido possível o quinto capitulo.**

**AH! Se vocês gostam de Tokyo Mew Mew eu tenho três fics que vocês podem ler. "Guerra dos Mundos" que já está acabada, "Anubis" ** **que também está acabada e "Amazonas" que estou a acabar.**

**Beijos**


End file.
